


Bakit hindi?

by lispofhislips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, college!gyuhao, gago and timawa are the holy words, jesus take the wheel ang theme song dito, school settings, vague school settings
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lispofhislips/pseuds/lispofhislips
Summary: Minsan gustong isipin ni Minghao na ang buhay niya ay isang mainstream Chinese Drama





	Bakit hindi?

Mayroong five reasons si Minghao para i-drop ang subject na to:

Una, hindi siya sure pero one hundred percent na racist ang propesor niya dahil laging sakaniya nababagsak ang mahihirap na tanong.

Pangalawa, hindi sa pag mamayabang pero nung kinompara niya ang sagot niya sa sagot ni Soonyoung ay sigurado naman siya na mas may laman pa ang essay niya pero bakit may full points si Soonyoung pero kalahati lang ang sakaniya.

Pangatlo, morning person siya pero hindi niya bet ang pumasok ng seven ng umaga.

Pang-apat kaklase niya si Soonyoung

Pang lima ay may ‘hots’ (terminology ni Junhui na di niya rin alam saan napulot) sa kaklase niya na nag ngangalang Mingyu na nagkataon na number one sa klase nila na nag kataon na kiniinisan niya dahil nung nag pasabog na ata ng perfection ang Diyos tulog ang lahat maliban sa nanay ni Mingyu. Masyado ‘tong perfect lalo na pag ngumingiti na feeling niya ay tumataas lalo ang grado ng malabo niyang mata. In sum, hindi magandang ideya sa puso niya na nasa iisang room sila dahil madalas na niyang patugtugin sa utak niya ang Jesus take the wheel.

At bumalik uli tayo sa number one reason niya, kasulukuyan nanaman siyang ginigisa ng professor niya tungkol sa international relationship at Article III alam niya ‘to naaral niya ‘to confident siyang nag recite pero mas confident ang professor niya na pahiyain siya ngayong araw, like always.

Kaya laking pasalamat niya nang sa wakas ay tumunog na rin ang bell hudyat na tapos na rin ang klase at siyempre laging may parting words ang professor na patukoy sakaniya kaunti na lang talaga at malapit na niyang fill-up-an ang dropping form na nakatago lang sa bag niya. Nang sa wakas ay lumbas na rin ang prof nila ay nakita naman niya ang pag lapit ng number four reason niya.

“Juice ko po Xu Minghao, olats nanaman tayiz” Saad ni Soonyoung bitbit ang props nito na mga libro na hindi naman nito binabasa

Sumagot naman siya ng “Tigilan mo nga ako Soonyoung nabubwisit ako sa’yo lalo”

Nakita niya na tumawa lang ito, sanay na ‘to sa pag papasaring niya at pang-aasar dito iyon naman ang nag patibay ng relasyon nila asaran at gaguhan. Inayos naman niya ang gamit niya, nag kansela na ang susunod niya na klase dapat kaya pinasya niya na bumalik na lang sa dorm at manood ng Chinese Drama mukhang may re-run ang Meteor Garden 2001, papanoorin na lang niya iyon at pag papantasyahan si Jerry Yan kesa isipin ang professor niya na si Mr. Choi at ang everyday ritual nito na gisahin siya.

“Wala ka ng klase diba? Wala na rin ako, kain muna tayo tsaka ka na mag mukmok”

 

“Boy, wala akong balak mag mukmok manonood ako ng re-runs ng Meteor Garden kay Dao Ming Si ko na lang ibubuhos ang lungkot ko.”

“Ayaw mo sa Korean f4 na lang ibuhos ang lungkot mo?”

“Kanino kay Lee Minho?”

“Hindi, kay Kim Mingyu”

Natigilan si Minghao pagkarinig ng pangalan at agad niya tinignan ang paligid baka nasa paligid ligid lang si Mingyu at narinig ang kabalbalan ng kaibigan nang ma-check na niya na wala ay hinila niya ang kaibigan papalapit, hinila niya ito sa batok “Bro, huwag ka mag mention ng name pag nandito yung tao.”

“Nasa labas naman na”

“Kahit na!”

Binitawan naman niya ang kaibigan at lumabas na rin sila para kumain, papunta na sila sa cafeteria ng marinig niya ang dalawang boses na pamilyar sakaniya. Unang boses ay sa senior nila na si Choi Seungcheol ang pangalawang boses ay siyempre kahit tulog siya ay kilalang kilala niya, kay Mingyu. May iilang chismoso na rin na nakiki tsika ng ganap, huminto naman sila ni Soonyoung para chumika rin buti na lang ay nakita nila ang isa pa nilang tropa na si Seokmin na nakiki chika na rin, nilapitan naman ito ni Minghao para humingi ng update “ano meron bro?”

Sumagot naman si Seokmin “Nag-aaway si Mingyu at Cheol-hyung, yung jowa ata ni Cheol-hyung bet ni Mingyu bro”

Napataas naman ng kilay si Minghao “huh? Si Sooyoung-noona?”

“Oo bro”

At muntik na niya malimutan na kasama niya si Soonyoung kung hindi ito dramatikong suminghap na tila ba na nasa makalumang Korean drama.

“Oh my god ang shocking naman niyan bro!”

Sumagot naman si Minghao “Di ko alam bro ano mas shocking, nag-aaway sila dahil kay Sooyoung-noona o ang katotohanan na straight si Mingyu”

Suminghot singhot naman si Seokmin na nakikisakay na rin sa dilemma niya “condolence bro”

 

Sumakay na rin sa tila ba biggest joke of Minghao’s life si Soonyoung “Grabe bro, lapitin ka talaga ng straight, condolence sa puso mo bro”

Oo nga condolence sa puso mo Xu Minghao.

 

X

Unang nag kakilala sila Soonyoung, Seokmin at Minghao noong first year sila, iba-iba sila ng Majors pero pare-parehas ng minors, open din sila sa sexual orientation nila at wala silang tinatago kahit na madalas din sila makatanggap ng judging stares dahil kahit 2018 na at marami ng makabagong teknolohiya ay huli pa rin ang Korea sa usaping sekswalidad. Dahil na rin na marami silang pinag-kakasunduan at wala na silang balak humanap pa ng ibang kaibigan ay sila-sila na rin ang nag-sama hanggang sa umabot na sila ng huling taon ng kanilang course.

Balak sana ni Minghao na manood mag-isa pero sumama pa rin ang mga timawa niyang mga kaibigan, hindi naman siya makatanggi dahil bumili ito ng ice cream na kailangan niya para sa nag durugong puso niya. Exaggeration lang ang dugo part, kaya pa rin niya mag survive kahit nalaman niya na straight ang isa, no big deal, makaka move on rin siya.

“Ano masasabi mo na straight pala ang semi-long time crush mo ha, Xu Minghao?”

“Naku po medyo sensitive pa si Minghao diyan Seoky, ask again after ten seconds”

Tinignan niya ito at pasimpleng binato ng kutsara “Mga ulol”

“Sakit ba bro?” patuloy na asar ng mga ‘to pero hindi na niya pinansin dahil si Jerry Yan lang talaga minsan ang katapat ng lahat ng sakit.

X

Mayroon ng plano si Minghao para sa natitira niyang mga araw sa university na ‘to ang ituring na invisible si Mingyu para na rin sa ikakabuti ng puso niya. Desidido na siya isakatuparan ang plano niyang iyon nang biglang may nag patong ng libro sa lamesa niya akmang sasabihan niya sana kung sino mang animal ang nag patong ng gamit ng walang pahintulot niya pero napaatras siya dahil si Mingyu ang animal na ‘yon, gwapong animal.

Ngumiti ito sa direksyon niya at nag mental play nanaman ang Jesus take the wheel sa utak niya “Xu Minghao right?” Sa tatlong taon nilang mag kaklase ay hindi pa rin sure ang gwapong timawa kung iyon ba ang pangalan niya, gusto niya sanang barahin ng Tom Cruise pero baka ma-offend, tumango na lang siya at nag panggap na hindi niya rin sigurado ang pangalan nito “Kim Mingyu right?”

“Alam mo naman una pa lang diba?”

Wow, iba rin. Hindi niya tuloy sure kung masayado ba silang obyus ni Soonyoung pero kailangan palaban siya, kailangan sakanilang dalawa siya ang cool “Nag che-check lang, akala ko si Changwook”

Tumawa naman ang isa habang nakatingin sakaniya “nice one”

_Huwag mo ‘ko ma nice nice_ , isip isip ni Minghao. Pinili na lang niya na mag-aral na lang uli kay Professor Choi kahit alam naman niya na lahat ng possible na isagot sa International Law ay mali basta siya ang sasagot.

“Alam mo tama naman sagot mo kay Professor Choi”

Napatingin siya rito kaya rin ba nito mag basa ng utak? Bakit bigla bigla na lang tong umeepal, though very much welcome naman.

“Kaso mali ang pag ka deliver mo.” Dagdag nito.

“huh?”

“Di mo ba napapansin madalas kang gisahin ni professor Choi?”

“Kasi racist siya?”

“Hindi naman sa ganon, mali lang pag nag ci-cite ka ng source”

Hindi, sure siya na tama ang sourcing niya at racist lang talaga si Mr. Choi eh halos parehas lang sila ng sagot ni Soonyoung pero mas pabor lagi kay Soonyoung ang nangyayari.

“Hindi, racist talaga siya”

Nag-kibit balikat na lamang ito, hindi na rin siya nito pinansin kaya nag-balik pag babasa na lang uli si Minghao, nasa ikatlong page na siya ng mag ping ang cellphone niya,

**hurricanehoshi:** naks naman shanhao mukhang may library date kayo ni Daomingyu ah?

Punyeta, pilit niyang nilolocate ang kaibigan pero dahil malabo ang mata niya at limitado lang ang linaw na binibigay ng salamin niya kaya hindi niya makita ng buo kung saan nag tatago ang animal na kaibigan.

**Haoareyoubro:** pakyu, lumabas ka nasan ka?

**hurricanehoshi:** yoko makasira sa moment n’yo shanhao

**Haoareyoubro:** I SWEAR TO GOD PAG DI KITA NAKITA ANY MINUTE NOW ILALABAS KO NUDES MO

**hurricanehoshi** : SABI KO NGA LALABAS NA POTA KA

Ilang segundo pa ay nakita niya na rin si Soonyoung kasama si Jihoon, nag lakad ito palapit sakanila, binati naman ni Jihoon si Mingyu pag katapos ay umupo sa bakanteng upuan ng lamesa nila, bali katabi ni Minghao si Soonyoung at mag katabi naman si Jihoon at Mingyu.

“Iniwan mo na ba si Wonwoo kaya si Minghao ang study buddy mo ngayon?” muntik ng mabato ni Minghao ang ballpen niyang hawak sa tanong ni Jihoon, napalunok na lang siya.

“Kasama ni Wonwoo-hyung si Junnie-hyung kaya di ko maistorbo”

Sumabat naman si Soonyoung “Nako, pwedeng pwede mong istorbohin yung mga yon, nag mo-momol lang yung mga yon.”

Binatukan naman ni Jihoon si Soonyoung para awatin ito

 

“Anyway, hindi rin naman ako makapasok sa kwarto namin kasi naka-lock”

“Like I’ve said nag mo-momol lang yon”

Kaunti na lang at si Minghao naman ang hahampas dito.

“Bakit hindi na lang tayo ang mag sama sa study group? Iwan na natin sila Junnie”

Natigilan siya, paano ang Oplan deadma niya kay Mingyu kung magkasama sila sa iisang group? Ay, hindi pwede baka madagdagan ang playlist niya kung lagi sila mag kasama, kailangan niyang kontrahin ang plano ni Jihoon nang hindi masyadong halata.

“Hyung baka naman may ka group mate na ‘tong si Changwook”

Matatawa ka na lang kung paano sabay na tinignan siya nila Soonyoung sa pag banggit niya ng pangalan ng Korean actor na si Changwook, actually sinadya na talaga ‘yon para lang asarin si Mingyu dahil wala na atang mas nakakainis pa sa hindi ka tawagin sa actual name mo.

Pero minsan talaga pag minamalas malas ka mahina pumick-up ng cue ang kaibigan niya. Tinignan lang siya nito na para bang may nasabi siya na dad joke.

“Boy, alam ko ultimate crush mo si Changwook pero huwag ka naman obyus” sinipa niya agad ito at napaaray naman ang isa “Boy, si Jerry Yan ang crush ko” depensa niya, nag silbing audience naman ang dalawa pa nilang kasama.

“Matanda na ‘yon bro”

“Still fuckable at 40 pa rin men”

“Wow galing mong mag dirty talk for a virgin”

“Nasa holy land tayo ng kaalaman huwag tayong bastos mga bro” sabat ni Jihoon

At bago pa maka rebuttal si Minghao ay umentra naman si Mingyu “Wala pa akong ka grupo kung curious kayo.”

Ang ending silang apat ang magkakasama sa study group, Mingyu, Minghao, Soonyoung at Jihoon at tila ba nang-aasar pa ang tadhana ito na ba ang nakuha niya kaka-kanta ng Jesus take the wheel dahil meron din buddy system na hindi alam ni Minghao kung saang kagaguhan napulot ni Soonyoung, sinuggest ni Minghao na sila na lang ni Soonyoung ang mag study buddy pero malaki ang duda ni Jihoon na hindi mag-aaral si Soonyoung pag sila ang mag kasama kaya ang ending sila ni Mingyu ang partners at malapit na niya talaga dagdagan ang solo song niya sa playlist, after Jesus take the wheel, papatugtugin na niya ang can’t help falling in love ng f4.

Nag palitan sila ng contact number ni Mingyu at nag set na rin ng schedule kung kalian nila e-execute ang naturang study session, kung sabagay kailangan talaga nila ‘yon actually kailangan niya ‘yon dahil bukod sa graduating na sila ay marami na silang review subjects at biyaya ng poong maykapal si Mingyu sakaniya dahil parehas sila ng Major, though di niya aaminin kela Soonyoung yon.

Pinangalanan niyang daomingyu si Mingyu ayon na rin sa joke ni Soonyoung. Pero siyempre secret lang nila yon.

Ilang araw pa ang lumipas at dumating na rin ang first day ng study session nila, sa library nila napag desisyunan na mag-aral, unang review subject ay ang International Law sakaniyang none other favorite professor na si Mr. Choi

“Minghao nakikinig ka ba?”

“Obvious ba?”

“Sige nga ano ang Soviet Union?”

“Joke lang, ano nga uli?”

Iiling-iling naman si Mingyu sa attitude ni Minghao “Kakaganyan mo, gigisahin ka nanaman ni Mr. Choi, paki seryoso naman bro”

“Yoko na mag-effort _‘bro’_ for sure sasabihan nanaman akong tanga ni Choi”

Nag tsk lang si Mingyu sakaniya na halata rin ang gigil sakaniya “Sabi ko naman sa’yo diba na tama naman sagot mo kay sir Choi mali lang citing mo”

“Kasi nga racist siya”

“Hindi iyon ang point ko Xu”

Kumipkip lang si Minghao at tinignan ito, nang hahamong tinignan ito, hindi siya mag papatalo rito, wala namang competition in the first place pero lumalabas ang pag ka petty niya minsan. “Sige _‘bro’_ susundin ko ang protip mo para sa lecture ni Choi bukas pero in a one condition”

“Wow for someone na on the verge na to fail and mind you hindi maka graduate may pag condition ka pa”

“Take it or leave it Kim”

“Fine, ano yon?”

Makahulugang ngumiti si Minghao, simple lang naman ang gusto niya dahil natapat na may study session siya sa day na may a-attend-an siyang art exhibit hihingi muna siya ng permiso na huwag muna umattend sa group session nila. Dahil on tour ang artist na ‘yon at pahirapan din ang kumuha ng ticket na halos niluhuran niya pa si Seokmin para ipila siya kaya kailangan hindi niya masayang ang effort ni Seokmin by hook or by crook. Pag tapos niya banggitin ang kondisyon niya ay tumango tango lang ang isa.

“Okay noted, pero pag tama ako at hindi ka ginisa ni sir Choi isasama mo ko sa exhibit”

“Luh, di mo ba narinig yong part na sold-out na kaya kailangan kong makapunta kasi grabe effort ko boy para sa isang ticket lang, gets mo ba ko pre?”

“Gets kita boy at may ticket ako”

ULOL. Yon ang gustong sabihin ni Minghao pero napanganga na lang siya baka naman pinag ti-tripan lang siya nito.

Vinoice out na lang niya ang gusto niyang sabihin “ulol”

“Never ko na miss ang exhibit niya pre”

“Di ako aware na may ganon kang capacity”

“Wala sa mukha pero nag e-exhibit ako boy”

“Wow congrats. Pero ano pa ang point pala netong deal na ‘to at the end of the day mag sasama pala tayo sa weekend?”

“Di pa kasi ako tapos”

“oh ano pa ser?”

“Hindi mo ko pwedeng iwan habang nasa loob tayo ng gallery at all times.”

“Ano ka kinder?”

“Kasi pupunta rin don si Sooyoung-noona”

Parang pang tanga ata ang deal ni Minghao at ni Mingyu dahil parehas win situation iyon sa parte ni Minghao pag ginisa si Minghao ni professor Choi ay pupunta pa rin siya sa exhibit kapag naman tama si Mingyu at di siya ginisa ay pupunta pa rin siya sa exhbit pero ang greatest catch aside sa rare pokemon na isang linggo na nilang hinuhuli ni Seokmin ay si Sooyoung-noona. Well given na ang katotohanan na mas straight pa ‘to sa ruler pero curious siya sa kung anong kababalghan ang bumabalot sakanila nila Seungcheol-hyung. Dalangin na lang niya na maging maayos ang lahat sa huli.

\--

Ayaw man aminin ni Minghao pero tama si Mingyu, citing ang problema sakaniya. Nang tawagin siya ng paborito niyang professor at nasagot niya according sa instruction ni Mingyu ay panay puri naman ng terror na prof sakaniya at bago pa ito umexit sa klase ay sinabihan pa siya nito ng job well done, inasar pa siya ni Soonyoung na mukhang effective ang buddy system at sa huli ay nginisihan naman siya ni Mingyu. Gusto niyang burahin ang ngising ‘yon pero nakaka bulag as always ang ngiti nito kaya napangiti na lang din siya.

“Tama ako diba?” Saad nito. Hindi na siya sumagot at nag patuloy ito sa pag sasalita “So, tulad nga ng deal natin—“

“Oo na, oo na, regardless din naman win situation pa rin sa akin.”

“Pero at least diba, for the first time maganda ang ending n’yo ni sir Choi”

“Mamimiss ko ang racist remarks niya”

Malakas naman tumawa ang isa.

X

Hindi siya excited, okay scratch that mag papakatotoo siya for once, sa sobrang excited niya ay maaga siya gumising para mag-isip ng pwedeng suotin para makapag-ayos, kinontra pa niya ang isang thought na ginagawa niya ito para mag mukhang cool kay Mingyu, ginagawa niya ito para maging mukhang respetadong attendee ng exhibit.

 

Seven ng umaga ang call time, 30 minutes before seven ay nasa meeting point na sila ni Mingyu at fifteen minutes before seven ay nakita niya ang mala-goliath sa tangkad na si Mingyu at mapapa take and receive oh lord ka talaga sa itsura ni Mingyu, naka plain white shirt lang ito at black jeans wala naman masyadong bago pero muntik na siya mawala sa ulirat ng makita niya ang black leather jacket nito at dahang dahang nag lalakad sakaniya, muntik ng tumulo ang laway niya pero buti na lang may natitira pang sense of dignity sa buhay niya, minsan talaga mahirap maging marupok.

“Uy, ang aga mo” bati nito sakaniya. Oo, good morning din sayo Kim Mingyu

“first time”

Ngumiti naman si Mingyu at sabay sabi ng “Well, let’s go”

Mahaba na ang pila ng makarating sila sa venue at hindi na katakataka iyon dahil grabe na rin ang demand sa artist na si Hong Joshua, ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas at nakapasok na rin sila. Nag bigay ng suggestion si Minghao na mag hiwalay na muna pero sinimangutan lang siya ni Mingyu at madiin na pinaalala ang kondisyon nito na hindi niya pwede iwan si Mingyu ano man ang mangyari.

“Ano ba meron sainyo ni Sooyoung-noona?” though may kaunting idea na si Minghao ay playing safe pa rin siya, kailangan niyang malaman ang katotohanan para sa ikakatahimik ng kaluluwa niya at ng playlist niya.

Sumagot lang ang isa ng basta at agad siya nitong hinila papunta sa area na gustong puntahan ni Minghao mag-isa. Ang totoo niyan kaya gusto niya mapag-isa ay para ma-pictur-an niya ang mga artworks ni Joshua at ayaw niya ma-judge na “too millennial” ng kasama niya, kaso wala na siyang choice dahil ayaw naman siya nito bitiwan, pero hindi naman siya nag-rereklamo lalo na at mahigpit ang pagkahawak nito sa kamay niya. Nasa ikatlong area na sila nang biglang tumigil si Mingyu sa pag lalakad, chineck naman ni Minghao kung ano ang dahilan ng biglaang pag-halt ng isa at muntik na niyang mabitawan ang camerang hawak niya nang makita niya si Sooyoung, dashing with rainbow dress na tila ba ito lang ang may kakayanan mag-suot at mag dala, nakatingin naman si Sooyoung kay Mingyu at nginitian ito “Mingyu, buti na lang nakita kita rito” akmang lalapit pa uli si Sooyoung pero nagulat na lang si Minghao dahil hinila naman siya ni Mingyu palabas ng area, ilang minuto pa silang nag lakad ng hindi nag-uusap at ilang sandali pa ay pumasok sila sa café na malapit sa exhibit building, wala masyadong tao sa naturang café, umupo sila sa pinaka dulo.

Hindi pa rin nag sasalita si Mingyu at dahil hindi na keri ni Minghao ang nakakailang na katahimikan ay siya na ang bumasag “So, if okay lang, like pwede mo naman hindi sagutin kapag hindi mo feel pero ano meron sa inyo ni Sooyoung-noona?”

Bumuntong-hininga naman si Mingyu at tinignan si Minghao “ex-girlfriend”

Minsan naiisip ni Minghao ano ba ang nagawa niyang kasalanan noong past life niya para mapunta sa ganitong sitwasyon, binenta ba niya ang China? Nag traydor pa siya o ano. Ito ba ang nakukuha niya kakanood ng Korean Drama at Chinese drama sa free time niya? Bakit tila ba nasa isang malaking Chinese drama siya.

“ah, so bad break up?”

“Pwede rin”

“Kaya ba may parang scene sa cafeteria non?”

“You were there?” gulat na tanong nito.

Sumagot naman siya “Hello, umalis ka kaya agad after ng class natin”

Pero imbis na sumagot si Mingyu ay makahulugang ngumiti ito at hindi naman niya gets kung bakit

“Ikaw ha, sinusundan mo ba ako ng tingin at alam mo na umalis ako agad?”

Jesus Christ, Jesus take the wheel ramdam na ramdam niya ang pamumula ng pisingi niya hindi siya pwede mag patalo kailangan niya ng mag come back, dapat sakanilang dalawa siya ang hindi apektado. Pero minsan talaga sa buhay ay olats tayo dahil di siya makaisip ay binara na lang niya ito ng “mukha mo.”

Ngumiti lang ito at hindi na nag salita kaya si Minghao na lang ang umorder dahil hindi naman sila pwede tumambay ng walang bibilhin. Pag kabalik niya bitbit ang kape nilang dalawa ay bigla na lang may sinabi si Mingyu “Kaya kami nag hiwalay ay dahil gay ako” muntik ng matapon ni Minghao ang kapeng hawak niya “Ano ka’ mo?” tama ba ang pag ka rinig niya? Mingyu is gay? Hindi siya ruler? Isa siyang protractor na may curve at hindi straight? Take and receive oh lord nga naman kailangan niyang maibalita ito sa mga tropapips niya, this is a hot revelation!

“Gay”

“Huh, pero nag date kayo ni Sooyoung-noona?”

“Kasi pansexual siya”

 “pero paano nag work ang relationship niyo? I mean knowing na gay ka?”

Bumuntong hininga naman si Mingyun at unti-unting binigyan liwanag ang sitwasyon nila ni Sooyoung “We started as friends kasi mahilig kami pareho pumunta sa exhibits tapos yun sinuggest niya na i-try naming mag start ng romantic relationship na bad decision from the start.”

“Then nag hiwalay kayo kasi nagustuhan niya si Seungcheol hyung?”

“The other way around”

“Ano?!”

Tinignan uli siya nito, gusto naman ni Minghao na kurutin ito dahil medyo tenbits ito mag kwento pero dahil siya na nga lang ang nakiki chismis ay wala siyang karapatang mag reklamo.

Nilaro-laro ni Mingyu ang rim ng baso ng kape nito, medyo pa intense pero maya-maya pa ay nag salita na rin ito.

“The other way around, ako ang nag ka gusto kay Seungcheol-hyung at siyempre ayoko naman ng ganon kaya nakipag hiwalay ako kay Sooyoung-noona, naging okay naman ang pag hihiwalay namin or yun ang akala ko. After the break-up I tried na i-approach si Seungcheol-hyung maganda ang start namin, naging friends kami just to find out na pinupursue niya si Sooyoung-noona. Akala ko isang coincidence ang lahat pero sinabi sakin ni Wonwoo-hyung na plano pala iyon ni Sooyoung to spite me.”

Lumungkot ang mga mata ni Mingyu at tila nahawa naman si Minghao dahil nalungkot naman siya sa narinig, iyon naman pala ang storya sa cafeteria scene at mali ang sagap ni Seokmin, papagalitan niya ito pag-uwi ng very mild lang dahil tumulong ito para makakuha siya ng ticket.

Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit pero unti-unting nilapit ni Minghao ang kamay niya at dahang dahang tinapik ang nakabukas na palad ni Mingyu at sabay sambit ng “Okay lang yan, lilipas din yan.” Pero hindi niya inasahan na hahawakan ni Mingyu ang kamay niya habang nakangiti sakaniya.

 

\--

Ang most awaited chika ay dineliver na rin ni Minghao kay Soonyoung at Seokmin isang gabi after ng final examination nila, gulat na gulat ang mga ito at muntik ng tumili na buti naman ay napigilan ni Minghao dahil ayaw niya na ma-report sila sa land lady niya.

“So mag the-the moves ka na?” tanong ni Seokmin habang linalantak ang pringles na pangatlong bukas na.

“Panong mag the moves? Eh halatang fixated pa yung tao kay Cheol-hyung” sagot naman niya

“Malay mo ikaw na ang icing sa cupcake niya” asar naman ni Soonyoung

“Tigil-tigilan mo na kakakinig kay Kim Chiu”

“Diba kababayan mo yon?”

“Ewan, di kami close”

Sumingit uli si Seokmin para awatin ang dalawang abnormal “boy, meron ka na lang isa pang sem to make everything right, bigyan mo naman ng chance ang sarili mo. Halos dalawang taon ka rin patingin-tingin sa malayo, wala ka naman sa Chinese drama.”

“No way”

“Arte mo boy”

Hindi naman sa maarte siya pero let’s be real, hindi naman ganoon kadali ang lahat. So what kung gusto niya si Mingyu? Gusto rin ba siya? Obviously base sa na gather niya nung exhibit ay mukhang may hung-up pa si Mingyu kay Seungcheol at hindi naman basta basta natuturuan ang puso diba? Hay nako, kailangan na niyang dagdagan ang playlist niya. Mag hahanap siya sa spotify mamaya.

“Seoky, hindi ganon kadali ‘yon. May mga tao na better as friends”

“Lakas mo naman maka Korean drama, feeling mo ikaw si Ji Won?” si Soonyoung ang nag salita. “Mas mabuti pang masaktan ako dahil sinubukan ko kesa masaktan ako dahil hindi ko sinubukan” dugtong pa nito. Kahit mas madalas pa na walang kwenta ang sinasabi nito sakaniya at sa grupo nila may mga sitwasyon din naman na nag kaka-sense ito, tulad ng sinabi nito.

May punto naman si Soonyoung pero is it worth the try?

X

First day ng winter class ang pinaka kinaayawan ni Minghao, una masyadong malamig, pangalawa sobrang lamig at pangatlo nuknukan ng lamig. Ayaw pa niyang bumangon at nag babalak na skip na lang ang klase niya tutal first day pa lang naman. Makikisuyo na lang siya kay Mingyu na ikuha siya ng syllabus at aabusuhin na niya sa punto na i-record ang discussion ng syllabus. Ganon na ang level ng closeness nila, dahil kailangan na mag hiwalay nila Seokmin, Soonyoung at Minghao ng landas para sa major tracking ay wala na siyang choice kundi gawing best friend si Mingyu dahil parehas naman sila ng major at magka study buddy na rin naman sila. (Ang group session ay agad rin nabuwag pagtapos ng isang buwan) matutulog na uli sana siya at itetext na lang si Mingyu nang biglang niyugyog naman ni Soonyoung ang kama niya “Huy Minghao, anong oras mong balak gumising?”

“Di ako papasok bro”

“Huwag kang tamad, first day na first day”

Napabangon si Minghao, wow coming from Soonyoung pa talaga, si Soonyoung na tradition na i-skip ang naturang first day ng class, medyo makapal ang mukha ng kaibigan niya sa lagay na ‘yon.

“KKT ko na lang si Mingyu na kuha ako ng syllabus” saad niya at agad binalot ang sarili sa kumot, eight pa lang naman ng umaga at ang unang klase niya ay mamayang ten pa naman.

Sinipa sipa naman siya ni Soonyoung, hindi talaga siya nito tatantanan, napaungol na lamang siya at muling bumangon “ano nanaman?!”

“Last Winter na natin to bilang college students, huwag ka na umabsent”

“Coming from you pa talaga yan, hyung?”

“Alam mo may favorite phrase ako, fiesta la vie”

Huh?

“Gago, c’est la vie”

“Sounds like. Bilis bumangon ka fiesta la vie!”

 

Pupungas pungas pa si Minghao pag pasok sa first class niya, agad niyang nakita si Mingyu na kumakaway, may bakanteng upuan din sa tabi nito kaya pumunta siya ron, binati muna siya ni Mingyu pag tapos ay umupo na rin siya kaunti lang din ang tao sa room sino nga naman kasi ang mag hahangad na pumasok ng ganito kalamig, iyon naman talaga ang plano niya ang hindi pumasok kung hindi lang siya ginulo ni Soonyoung.

“Hirap talaga pumasok pag winter noh?” tanong ni Mingyu.

“Sinabi mo pa, dapat i-KKT na lang kita na ikuha ako ng syllabus gusto ko pa matulog kung hindi lang ako ginulo ni Soonyoung-hyung”

“Sure na sure ka na ikukuha kita ng syllabus ah?”

“Lab mo ‘ko”

Tumawa lang si Mingyu at hindi na humirit pa. Sino mag-aakala na aabot sila sa ganitong punto ng buhay nila, aaminin ni Minghao dalawang taon din ang pag mamasid-masid dito at hindi niya aakalain na magiging magkaibigan pa sila, binaon na niya sa lupa ang oplan deadma niya, wrong plan from the very start. Oplan memories na siya dahil sisiguraduhin ni Minghao na e-enjoyin niya ang natitirang araw sa university kasama ang long secret crush niya na si Mingyu.

Saglit lang ang nilaan na oras ng prof nila para i-explain ang syllabus wala pa ngang isang oras, pagtapos silang idismiss ay agad naman lumabas ang dalawa, nag ku-kwentuhan pa sila ni Mingyu ng kung anu-anong kabalbalan nang biglang may tumawag kay Mingyu at kahit hindi nakatingin si Minghao ay kilala niya ang boses na ‘yon, si Sooyoung.

“Hey” bati ng babae sakanila at nilapitan sila, after ng exhibit at buong semestral break ay hindi niya nakita si Sooyoung pero heto uli siya, dashing sakaniyang winter clothes at nakangiti ang mapupulang labi sa kanila.

“Noona” Bati ni Mingyu sabay tingin kay Minghao na tila ba humihingi ng tulong. Mabilisang scan sa utak niya ng usual na ginagawa ng mga bida sa mga Korean drama na napanood niya at bago pa siya makaisip ng paraan ay may bigla namang tumawag sakaniya.

Kung magiging kanta lang ang eksena na ‘yon ay bagay na bagay ang Filipino hit song ni Moira na Tagpuan na sinearch pa ni Minghao ang Chinese translation dahil naakit siya sa boses at pag ka deliver ng kanta, literal na tumigil ang mundo niya nang ituro siya ng isang lalake na naging parte ng buhay niya. Si Vernon Chwe, the ex-boyfriend. Ano ba ang nagawa niyang kabalbalan at nangyayari ‘to sakaniya? Naging mabait na anak naman siya, though lagi niyang inaasar si Soonyoung ay hindi naman niya sinaktan ang kaibigan.

“Minghao hyung?” tawag nito kay Minghao, gusto na niya mag palamon sa malamig na semento. Siya naman ang tumingin kay Mingyu na nag tatakang nakatingin naman kay Vernon.

“And you are?” tanong ni Sooyoung. Wow sis, kalma.

“Chwe Vernon, I was here during my first year but need to transfer school sa LA, just here for visiting and particulary looking for him” sabay turo sakaniya.

Harinawa. At mas lalo pang pinalala ni Vernon ang sitwasyon ng batiin siya nito ng “hi, love”

Gusto niya manapak, pero wala siya sa mood.

“Boyfriend?” tanong uli ni Sooyoung.

“Ex-boyfriend” sagot ni Vernon.

Hindi na makagalaw si Minghao dahil hindi niya rin alam ano ang gagawin niya, pwede ng isabak sa most awkward situation ever ang nangyayari sakanila sino ba ang nag pa general meeting ng mga exes sa unang araw ng pasukan? Definitely not Minghao.

Nakita naman ni Minghao ang pag ngiti ni Sooyoung na tila ba may pinaplano na hindi maganda “Kailangan niyo ata mag catch-up?”

Aangal na sana siya pero umeksena uli as always si Sooyoung, ito na ang pabida ng taon “Go, ako na bahala kay Mingyu” at agad nito hinila ang kaibigan. Well, wala na siyang choice.

X

Lumilipad ang isip ni Mingyu habang nag lalakad sila papunta sa café na paborito ni Sooyoung at siyempre ang dahilan ng pag-iisip niya ay si Minghao. Okay, wala namang masama kung mag kape sila ng kung sino mang Vernon Chwe yon, or kung ex man ni Minghao yon tutal buhay naman ng kaibigan niya ‘yon pero hindi talaga niya alam kung bakit kakaiba ang nararamdaman niya, tila ba mabigat ang loob niya. Hindi na niya namalayan na nakapasok na pala sila sa café at kung hindi pa siya tinapik ni Sooyoung ay baka kung saan pa makarating ang iniisip niya, kahit isang tao lang naman ang iniisip niya.

“Noona”

“hmn?” Kasulukuyan itong pumipili ng o-orderin pero wala sa mood mag kape si Mingyu kahit ba malamig.

“Itigil mo na ‘to. Hindi ka nagiging fair kay Seungcheol at sa akin.”

“Mingyu—“

“Alam mo naman sa umpisa pa lang diba? Alam mo naman kung bakit tayo nag hiwalay diba? Ano pa ba gusto mong mangyari?”

“I want you Mingyu” madiing saad nito.

Luh, wala tayo sa the voice Sooyoung.

“Tapos na tayo. Hindi pa ba sapat yung ginawa mo sa akin at kay Seungcheol hyung? Ano pa ba ang gusto mo Sooyoung?”

“Ginagawa ko lang naman ‘to dahil alam mong gusto pa rin kita, I am trying to make things work, alam ko hindi ganoon naging kaganda ang nangyari and I am really sorry sa ginawa ko sainyo ni Seungcheol. But I deserve a second chance.”

“Naririnig mo ba ang sinasabi mo?!”

Nagulat si Sooyoung sa biglang pag taas ng boses ni Mingyu at napatingin ang ibang tao sa paligid nila, natauhan naman si Mingyu kaya binabaan na niya uli ang boses niya at nag sorry. “Noona please, tama na. Hindi lang ikaw ang may feelings sa mundong ito. Let go.”

“Dahil ba ‘to kay Minghao?”

Nagulat si Mingyu sa atake ni Sooyoung at napatingin na lamang siya sa sapatos niya “Walang kinalaman si Minghao dito. Gusto ko lang matapos to, I’m sorry.”

At bago pa makasagot si Sooyoung ay nag ring ang cellphone ni Mingyu, nag pasalamat siya mentally sa distraction sabay dukot ng phone sa bulsa niya, si Wonwoo ang caller agad naman niyang sinagot ang tawag “Hyung”

“Mingyu my boy toy, where na you?”

“Nasa café lang hyung, bakit?”

“Tapos na class mo right? Uwi ka na rito, may pakain si Junnie”

Pag tapos ng tawag ay muling tinignan ni Mingyu si Sooyoung, kailangan na talaga matuldukan ni Mingyu ang lahat ng ito, ang issue niya kay Sooyoung at ang issue niya kay Seungcheol, hindi pwede na tataguan niya ang dalawang taong ito at siyempre kailangan niya rin harapin ang kakaibang nararamdaman niya kay Minghao.

Kaya muli siyang nag salita “Sooyoung, salamat sa lahat pero for obvious reasons hindi ako ang para sa’yo. Alam mo naman sa umpisa pa lang na I’m gay, nung nag suggest ka na mag try ng romantic relationship pinag bigyan kita dahil mabait ka at marami tayong pinag kasunduan, pero hindi ko aakalain na gagawin mo sakin ‘to. Kung ano man ang meron sainyo ni Seungcheol hyung labas na sana ako ron, kakalimutan ko na ang ginawa mo sakin at kay hyung. You’re a good woman but you are seeking the wrong man.”

At iniwan na niya sa café na ‘yon ang lahat ng meron sakanila ni Sooyoung.

 

Pag bukas ng pinto ay nagulat si Mingyu sa bumungad sakaniya akala niya ay silang tatlo lang nila Junhui ang nasa apartment kaya nagulat siya nang nakita niya si Minghao na nakaupo sa sofa at abala sa pag ce-cellphone.

“Diba kasama mo ex mo?” gulat na tanong ni Mingyu, napatingin naman ang dalawa kay Minghao at inangat naman ni Minghao ang tingin mula sa cellphone at tinignan ang bagong dating “cancelled, tumawag ang new boyfriend next time na lang daw.” Simpleng sagot nito.

“Pero tinawag ka niyang love?”

“Nang-aasar lang ‘yon”

Kay Mingyu naman napatingin ang dalawa lalo na si Wonwoo at makahulugang ngumiti para asarin ang room mate “bakit boy, selos you?”

Masamang tingin lang ang naging sagot nito at pinuntahan na lang si Junhui para maki-chika ng dala nitong pagkain.

“Bumalik na pala si Nonie” Si Junhui ang nag salita habang nililipat nito sa mga plato ang baked goods na gawa nito.

“Dumalaw lang, tsaka taga dito rin sa Plaedis yung boyfriend”

“Tamabangan na ba natin?”

Pasimpleng binato ni Minghao ng unan si Junhui pero tawang-tawang umilag naman ang isa.

Binalikan naman ni Minghao si Mingyu “Anyare sainyo ng ex mo?”

Kailangan may diin boy?

“Mag kasama kayo ni Sooyoung?” si Wonwoo naman at dinugtungan pa ng “I heard nag hiwalay na raw sila ni Seungcheol last sem?”

Nag kibit balikat lang si Mingyu at sabay upo sa tabi ni Junhui “Mag kasama kami kanina at tinapos ko na ang dapat tapusin”

Mula sa pag kakaupo sa sofa ay tumayo si Minghao para pulutin ang unan na binato nito kay Junhui pag ka pulot ay binato naman niya iyon kay Mingyu sabay banat ng “lakas mo naman maka Oscars boy” nasalo naman ni Mingyu ang unan at binato pabalik sa kaibigan, ayun sapul.

“Bakit hindi na lang kayong dalawa ang mag-date?” pasimpleng saad ni Wonwoo, natigilan naman ang dalawa at nagkatinginan minsan talaga may pag ka dry ang jokes ni Wonwoo pero hindi na ma-distinguish ni Mingyu minsan alin ang serious at alin ang jokes.

Si Minghao ang sumagot “Di naman ako type niyan hyung”

“Di ko rin naman type si Junnie nung una”

Biglang may dumaang unan sa peripheral vision ni Minghao at sapul sa mukha si Wonwoo, ano ba meron ngayon? Bukod sa general meeting ng mga exes ay may pillow fight pa atang magaganap, natatawang dinampot na lang ni Wonwoo ang unan at lumapit sa boyfriend nito na bubulong bulong pa na “deads na deads ka nga sakin ulol” sabay yakap. Pabirong ngumiwi naman si Mingyu at nag kunwaring nasusuka si Minghao “mga bata pa kami!” aniya pero sanay naman na si Minghao sa PDA moments ng mga to lalo na kay Junhui.

Pero ngilid sa kaalaman ni Minghao ay napapaisip na rin si Mingyu, bakit nga ba hindi?

X

“Wala ka bang naiwan?”

“Wala na”

“Brief mo?”

“Marami akong brief don gago”

“Joke lang, okay na ba lahat?”

Ngayon ang unang araw ng Christmas vacation ng Plaedis at ngayon lang din uuwi ng China si Minghao simula ng nag-aral siya sa Korea kaya sobrang excited na rin siya. Nag volunteer si Mingyu na ihatid siya sa airport para hindi na siya mag commute pa kaya less hassle. Dahil peak season ay na traffic pa sila ng kaunti pero dahil maaga sila umalis ay maaga rin silang nakarating sa airport may isang oras pa bago mag check-in si Minghao. Nag decision sila na mag kape muna habang nag hihintay ng flight si Minghao

“Dinala mo ba mga review materials mo?”

“Limang araw lang ako ron, pag-uwi ko tsaka na ako mag-aaral uli” ngingising sagot ni Minghao. “Ano pala plano mo?”

Sumagot naman si Mingyu “Mag stay ako sa apartment tatapusin ko thesis ko”

“Uuwi rin ba si Wonwoo hyung?”

“Hindi rin siya uuwi, sasamahan daw niya si Jun hyung”

“Iba talaga ang true love”

Natigilan si Mingyu sa pagkarinig ng salita na ‘love’ at tinignan si Minghao na busy sa pag kalikot ng phone nito, bakit parang mas naging cute ito sa paningin niya? pati ang boses nito parang nag-iba. Matagal na niyang napapansin si Minghao pati na rin ang maingay na kaibigan nito na si Soonyoung, alam niya na past time nito ang mag sayaw at mahilig din mag drawing pero hindi niya pa ito natitigan ng maigi ng malapitan kahit madalas na sila mag-kasama lately, hindi niya alam paano ide-describe pero soft ang features ng kaibigan parang may calming effect lalo na pag tinitignan sa mata, medyo korny pero lately trip na trip niyang hawakan ang tainga nito na sobrang kinaiinisan naman ni Minghao at lagi siyang hinahampas bilang ganti. Naramadaman ni Minghao ang pag katitig ni Mingyu kaya nag angat ito ng tingin at nag tatakang tinignan si Mingyu “yes? In love ka nanaman?”

Mas lalong natigilan si Mingyu.

In love ka na naman? In love nga ba siya? Pwede ba ‘yon? Kahit saglit lang sila nag kakilala ng personal?

Hihirit pa sana si Mingyu nang biglang in-announce na ang flight ni Minghao. Tumayo naman agad sila “Paano ba yan? Ingat sila sa’yo ha?” pabirong saad ni Minghao

“Mas lalong ingat sila sa’yo.”

At bago pa sila mag hiwalay pansamantala ay muling nag salita si Minghao “See you in a week boy”

X

Pag balik ni Mingyu sa apartment nila ay nakita niya si Wonwoo na nag se-search ng pictures ng mga pusa, naramdaman naman ni Wonwoo ang presensya ng kaibigan kaya humarap ito sakaniya “what’s up?”

May kailangan linawin si Mingyu.

“Hyung possible ba na mag ka gusto ka sa isang tao in a short period of time?”

“Bakit hindi? I mean, possible na magustuhan mo ang isang actor sa isang movie, ang isang singer from one song, so bakit hindi possible na mag ka gusto ka sa isang tao in a short period of time?”

“Kahit hindi pa ganon ka deep ang pag-kakakilala?”

“Bakit ikakasal na ba kayo ni Minghao?”

Sinimangutan naman ito ni Mingyu bakit ba laging wrong timing ang mga jokes nito “At bakit mo naman inassume na si Minghao ‘yon hyung?”

“Bakit hindi ba siya?”

“Well..”

“Bakit ka ba nag-wo-worry kung matagal kayo magkakilala or hindi, marami pa kayong oras everyday is a chance.”

“Deep mo diyan bro”

“Well, walang happy ending sa totoong buhay so go lang ng go.”

X

**Hurricanhoshi:** miss ka na namin

**Haoareyoubro:** weh

**Hurricanehoshi:** dahil miss ka na namin don’t forget my xiao long bao

**Haoareyoubro:** kapal talaga

**Hurricanhoshi:** anywaaaaay, kumusta na kayo ni daomingyu?

**Haoareyoubro:** ayun friends pa rin heheh

**Hurricanehoshi:** yayain mo na kasi mag date swerte daw na mag kasama ang mag dyowa sa new year’s eve

**Haoareyoubro:** ang lala mo naman, hindi naman ganon kadali yon bro

**Hurricanehoshi:** ikaw din ~ pag na reject ka at least nalaman mo.

**Haoareyoubro:** bro, crush lang to not that deep

**Hurricanhoshi:** ulol! ANONG NOT THAT DEEP, TWO YEARS? NOT THAT DEEP? BAKA IKAKASAL NA SI JERRY YAN CRUSH MO PA RIN SIYA SINASABI KO SAYO ILALABAS KO BABY PICTURES MO PAG DI KA NAG TRY. BASTA DON’T FORGET MY XAIO LONG BAO, ALSO YUNG SE WEEKLY ISSUE NI HE DI .

X

Pag lapag na pag lapag pa lang ni Minghao sa airport ay phone call ni Mingyu ang bumungad sakaniya, si Junhui dapat ang mag susundo sakaniya sa airport at hindi si Mingyu pero ayon na rin sa conversation nila ay may kailangan gawin si Junhui kaya pinasuyuan na lang nito si Mingyu na sunduin siya. Isang malaking ngiti ang sumalubong sakaniya sa form ni Mingyu at tila ba kahit malamig ang paligid ay bumalot ng nakakaayang init ang puso niya, tumakbo siya hila-hila ang bagahe niya papunta rito at binuka naman ni Mingyu ang mga bisig nito para yakapin ang kaibigan, friends do hug okay.

“yo” bati ni Minghao nang bitawan na rin siya ni Mingyu.

“Mukhang lumusog ka sainyo ah?” biro nito at kinuha ang dalang bagahe hindi ito nag papigil kahit umalma si Minghao na kaya naman niya dalhin dahil dalawa lang naman ang dala niya, ang mga damit niya at ang mga pasalubong sa mga timawang kaibigan.

Limang araw siyang chillax lang sa China kay medyo nag kalaman laman din siya, pinagalitan pa siya ng nanay niya na baka puro instant noodles lang kinakain niya na hindi naman mali ang mama niya pero siyempre hindi naman niya aaminin yon. Hindi naman naputol ang komunikasyon nila ni Mingyu kahit madalang siya mag-reply para maka catch-up sa pamilya. Pero na miss niya talaga ‘to ng slight.

Hinatid siya ni Mingyu sa apartment nila at sumalubong si Soonyoung na nakangisi pa sakanila, alam ni Minghao ang ibig sabihin ng ngising ‘yon, nang iwanan na sila ni Mingyu ay nag simula na dumladal si Soonyoung at una nitong kinuha ang pasalubong na xiao long bao.

“Bro, papasalamatan mo ako sa plano kong ‘to”

“Feeling ko hindi”

Nag patuloy pa rin ito. “Nag plano na kami nila Junnie na mag celebrate ng New year’s eve sa place nila ni Jihoon”

“Pumayag si Jihoon-hyung?” una sa lahat ayaw ni Jihoon ng maingay kaya sila nag switch ng roommates dahil hindi nito makayanan si Soonyoung.

“Siyempre, love ako ni Jihoon. May pa fire works pag new year diba? Don ka na mag confess!”

Bakit ba masyadong mapalit ang mga timawang ‘to sa pag co-confess? Hindi naman ganon kadali ‘yon, hindi naman ito fan fiction na masusunod lahat ng gusto mong mangyari dahil may control ka, totoong buhay ‘to at hindi pa ganoon ka ready si Minghao na sirain ang nabuo na pag kakaibigan nila ni Mingyu, nag sisimula pa lang sila, kung kaya mag pa pigil, pipigilan.

Pero hindi na niya kinontra ang mga plano nito dahil sure siya na hindi naman gagawin ang gusto nito, doon siya sa safe side, doon sa hindi masakit. Kaya hinayaan na niya mag-salita ng mag salita ito.

X

Dahil mabilis lumipas ang oras pag nasa bakasyon ka ay isang iglap lang ay New year’s eve na. Sa apartment nila Junhui at Jihoon sila nag handa, kahit napakaingay ng mga kasama ay aliw na aliw naman si Jihoon sa pag mamando sa mga ‘to sa pag lalagay ng mga decors at kung anu-ano pa. Wala na rin oras mag-usap sila Minghao at Mingyu sa mga pinag-uutos ni Jihoon sakanila at pag sapit ng eight ng gabi ay kahit pagod ay nairaos din nila ang pag hahanda, ngayon ay chillax na lang sila habang kumakain.

“Nasan si Mingyu?” hanap ni Minghao, simula ng bumalik siya ay isang beses pa lang sila nag kita ni Mingyu dahil busy ang isa sa pag susulat ng thesis nito, hindi pa nga niya naibibigay ang pasalubong niya para sa kaibigan.

“Nasa kwarto, may problema ata si thesis ni Mingyu kay tinutulungan ni Junhui.” Sagot ni Soonyoung, pero nag duda naman si Minghao kaya tinignan niya ‘to ng masama at biglang dumipensa ang kaibigan “boy, itanong mo pa kay Jihoon hindi nag sisinungaling yan.”

“Andun sila sa kwarto ko kasi alam mo naman si Junnie sinira nanaman ang laptop niya, when in doubt go and check.” Nakampante naman si Minghao dahil kay Jihoon na mismo nang galing alam niya na hindi mang ti-trip ito, hihintayin na lang niya bumaba ang dalawa para maibigay na rin ang regalo niya.

Hindi na rin namalayan ni Minghao ang oras nang tinawag siya bigla ni Junhui, thirty minutes to midnight na pala, abala sila sa pag lalaro ng cards at asar talo si Soonyoung dahil wala ng ma-drawingan sa mukha nito sa sunod-sunod na pag katalo nito na enjoy na enjoy naman nila Jihoon, Seokmin at Wonwoo. “Lover boy, tawag ka ni Gyu, need help daw.” Agad naman siyang tumayo para tulungan ang kaibigan, naalala niya na medyo maraming revisions ang kailangan nito gawin ayon sa rant nito noong nasa China siya, kaya siya naman ang tutulong dito.

Pag panhik niya at pag bukas ng kwarto ni Jihoon ang mga susunod na pangyayari ay di niya inaasahan.

Madilim ang kwarto ni Junhui at nag silbing ilaw lang ang Christmas lights na ninakaw pa ata ng mga ‘to sa kapitbahay nila at sa gitna ng mga ilaw ay nandoon si Mingyu.

Ito na ba ang napapala niya kakanood ng Chinese drama at Korean drama?

Pag pasok niya ay nilapitan niya agad si Mingyu na nakangiti naman sakaniya

“boy ano meron?”

At bago pa sumagot si Mingyu ay biglang nag liwanag ang buong kwarto na kinalulugaran nila at bumungad sakaniya ay ang mga printed art works ng paborito niyang artist na si Joshua Hong. Alam na alam niya ang series na kinuha ni Mingyu, ang “Love with no ending” alam niya dahil isa ito sa mga paborito niyang art series na hindi niya napuntahan ng mag tour si Joshua rito. Alam din niya na nabanggit niya ito kay Mingyu. Tinignan lang siya ni Mingyu at niyaya na ikutin ang maliit na kwarto ni Jihoon. Isa-isa niyang tinignan ang art prints ni Joshua at isa ang napansin niya, iniba nito ang explanation kada artwork, naku Mingyu hindi ka kaya makasuhan ng copyright niyan? Pero dahil pang personal use only lang naman ay baka palagpasin na lang.

Ang unang print na nakita ni Minghao ay ang print kung saan nakasamingot ang mga karakter habang nakatingin sa isang happy couple. Ang original title ay the world hates a happy ending story.

Ang caption na pinalit ni Mingu ay: Pwede tayo ang nakasimangot o pwede tayo ang happy couple, depende sa sagot mo.

Tinignan ni Minghao si Mingyu pero nginitian lang siya nito. Ang sumunod na artwork naman ay isang malungkot naman ang couple habang nakangiti ang ibang karakter ang original title nito ay I will stay through the bad times, ang pinalit ni naman ni Mingyu ay: Gagawin ko ang lahat pati ang thesis mo. Natawa naman si Minghao at pinag patuloy ang pag tingin, mayroong eight printed artworks na nandon at tawang tawa si Minghao sa mga title at explanation pero ang huling print ang tunay na nakapukaw ng attention niya dahil hindi nito pinalitan ang original caption, pero pinalitan ni Mingyu ang explanation, sa lahat na ata ng explanation ay ito ang pinaka mahaba, tila kinuwento na ni Mingyu in sum ang buong relasyon nila.

_Don’t be scared of the things that could go wrong along the way, you’ll get by with a smile._

_Kung naalala mo pa noong una tayong nag kakilala ‘formally’ nasa library tayo noon at tinawag mo akong Changwook, ang totoo niyan joke lang na hindi kita kilala, aware ako sa’yo at sa surroundings mo. Pero hindi ko alam kung paano ka i-approach._

_Ginawa ko lang din reason si Sooyoung noona noong una para may kasama ako sa exhibit na naging totoo in some way dahil hindi ko rin inaasahan ang mga sumunod na pangyayari. Ang unang araw ng second sem, ay huling araw na namin ni Sooyoung at huling araw din namin ni Seungcheol, sabay ng pag-alis ko sa café na huling pinuntahan naming ni Sooyoung ay ang pag-alis ko rin ng mga bagahe na meron sa aming tatlo, gusto ko mag simula ng bagong kwento ng buhay ko, kasama si Wonwoo hyung, si Junnie hyung, si Soonyoung hyung, si Jihoon hyung at siyempre ang pinaka timawa sa lahat ng mga timawa, si Xu Minghao._

_Tinanong ko si Wonwoo hyung, possible ba na mag ka gusto sa isang tao in a short period of time? Sabi niya oo, hindi ako naniwala. At habang nasa China ka ay nag titingin tingin ako ng artworks ni Joshua, at ito ang pumukaw sakin at nagkaroon ng realization._

_Sabi rin ni Wonwoo hyung, wala naman happy ending kaya go lang ng go, kung ano man ang mangyari sa buhay mo, sa buhay ko, tulad ng favorite term mo ‘chillax’ ka lang, nandito naman ako, kasama sa swerte at kamalasan ng buhay mo._

Pag tingin naman kay Mingyu ay may hawak na ‘tong malaking sunflower, hindi naman sunflower season, nag roll ng eyes si Minghao sabay hirit ng “korny mo” pero kinuha niya ang sunflower.

Tumawa lang ang isa at niyakap si Minghao sa may baywang nito “so ano masasabi mo?”

Hindi naman mapigilan ni Minghao ang ngumiti sa sitwasyon nila ngayon, saglit na napaisip siya kung may ideya na sila Soonyoung noong una pa lang, pero tsaka na niya gigisahin ang mga kaibigan e-enjoyin na muna niya ang moment niya kasama si Mingyu. Ito na talaga to mga bro, for real na ‘to.

“Mag kano ba bayad para maging supporting role sa bagong kwento ng buhay mo? Dami mong alam boy” Ang totoo niyan ay medyo shy siya pero kilig na kilig siya deep inside.

“Well..” at bago pa madugtungan ni Mingyu ang sasabihin niya ay bigla nilang narinig ang boses ni Soonyoung at pag tingin nila ay kumpleto ang mag to-tropa kasama si Seokmin na nag silbing audience nila “bilisan niyo mga bata, mag alas dose na. Kiss na para swerte!”

Babanat na sana si Minghao nang bigla siyang halikan ni Mingyu, madiin, masaya, malambot.

Nag cheer ang mga animal nilang kaibigan.

Nang maghiwalay na sila ay hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Minghao ang ngumiti, hay bahala na. Aamin na siya tulad ng sinabi ni Soonyoung

“Huwag kakapal ang mukha mo pero crush na kita nung second year pa lang.”

“Alam ko”

“kapal talaga ampota”

Hinalikan uli siya ni Mingyu nang mabilisan “Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual”

“So, kakain pa ba kayo or ano?” hirit ni Jihoon

At masaya silang nag celebrate ng New Year.

Kung mainstream chinese drama man ang kwento ni Minghao at Mingyu ay okay lang din naman, walang kasiguraduhan kung may happy ending pero it is up to them to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> First time ko sumali ng fic fest hahaha at di ko alam kung uulit pa ako. Sobrang daming ideas ang pumasok sa isip ko nung nakita ko tong prompt at paborito ko ang e-heads kaya nung nakita ko ang prompt naisip ko na ah! Mine na to mga cyst. Pero nung nakaharap na ako sa napag-iwanan na panahon kong laptop na XP pa rin ang OS parang napag-iwanan na rin lahat ng ideas na naisip ko. 
> 
> At hindi ko alam saan ako mag-sisimula o paano ako mag-sisimulan, ilang beses kong ni-revise at ilang beses ko rin binago ang plot, sabi ng kaibigan ko mag-alay muna ako ng isang tasang luha para mairaos ko ito, nag-alay na ako may bonus pang dugo.  
> Sa wakas nairaos ko! Matapos kong iyakan ang laptop ko na nag decide na rin mag-suicide habang minamaterialize ko ang fic na ito hindi nagagapi ang mabuti kaya ito na ang fic na to na may kasamang sigaw ng kapatid ko dahil hindi siya makapag-laro ng Overwatch dahil ayokong tumayo sa laptop niya.
> 
> Sa mahabang speech na ito gusto ko lang pasalamat ang mga sumusunod:
> 
> Si A, na sinamahan ako mag-alay ng luha
> 
> Si I na naniwala na kaya ko ito at naniwala na mag-mamaterialize ang fic na to sa totoong buhay dahil ehehehehe basta alam mo na yon. Kahit magkaiba tayo ng ship, salamat sa ideas mo.
> 
> GYUHAONET, binigyan niyo ako ng pagkakataon na mag-ambag sa gyuhao community, sa guidance at tyaga sa noob na katulad ko.
> 
> Sa prompter, advance sorry na rin kung sakaling di mo nagustuhan hahaha! Bawi na lang ako (kung may susunod pa mehehehe)
> 
> At ikaw na nag babasa nito, salamat at binigyan mo ng pag kakataon ang isang katulad ko.


End file.
